


"You focus your attention on all but one."

by Natural_Law



Series: SBI - Found Family Dynamic Works [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Abusive??? Relationship (Platonic not Romantic you dirtbags lol), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Phil-centric, mainly, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law
Summary: Philza's not the best dad, but he tries.He just forgets to help one child when helping the other three.Tommy.Aka the three times Dadza tries hard and the one time he doesn’t. And the consequences.
Relationships: -, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: SBI - Found Family Dynamic Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052174
Comments: 20
Kudos: 365
Collections: Fanfics I’d eat again at 3 am and already have





	1. "Technoblade, My Eldest."

**Author's Note:**

> ey yall!
> 
> Based off of this TikTok that ripped my heart out to shreds : https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJgutcSC/
> 
> NOTE THAT ALL THESE CHAPTERS WOULD POSSIBLY BE SHORT K
> 
> CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD:
> 
> https://my.w.tt/6n7SHZLPncb

Philza smiled a little, as he exited L'ManBurg and found his way to Techno's home. His oldest, the one he was very proud of. 

  
  
Don't get him wrong, he loved all his kids equally, but Techno- he just- he just found some sort of better _connection_ to him than the other three.   
His feet crunched on the snow, packing the white together and was pushed down to make a footprint.

His wings dragged along slightly, as he rummages through his inventory to get out a dozen amount- or twelve- of Netherite Ingots. Ranboo was nice enough to send him off with Netherite, claiming that- 'He needed it'. He didn't see how come, but still thanked him anyways and left.

  
He stops, snapping out of his thoughts when he noticed Techno staring at the bee farm they had made. The smile returned, as he made sure his presence was known. "Hey, Technoblade!" His eldest son's ears perked up, as he whipped around- brandishing his sword as he got into a defensive stance. The defensive stance melting to a relaxed position once he saw it was only his Father, as a smile spread on his face. 

  
  
"Hey, Phil." He buries the sword back into it's scabbard. Phil walked over to him- his hair flying in his face all of a sudden when the wind picked up. He blinks, as Techno snorted.   
"You alright there Phil?" 

  
The father huffs, as he moved the strands of hair out of his face. "Yes yes, I'm fine."   
"Let's head inside before you get swept away." Techno offers- while joking as well with a small smirk. Phil nods, rolling his eyes, as the two entering his eldest's warm home.

Techno closed the door after, as he sighed contently. "So, Phil, what brings you here?"  
  


"Silly, did you forget? I came to visit. See how my eldest son's doing." Phil laughs a little, sitting down on a chair, as Technoblade does the same.   
Techno chuckles dryly. "I'm fine. You?"  
  
"I'm doing fine as well." Phil felt so content with his eldest- which was why he was his favorite.

....Which he wouldn't tell them. He overlaps one of his leg ovee the other, leaning back on the chair just a little.   
  
Techno smirked. "And you told us not to lean back on the chair."

  
Phil felt his face grow red, as he huffs. "No, I meant not to go too far or else you'll fall on your fuckin' back and break your spine! Or your skull!" He retorts, but it's too late- as Techno was full on laughing at his embarrassment. But soon, he found himself laughing at- well- himself.  
  
"Okay I do admit I'm one huge hypocrite." Phil's laugh dies down a little.

All of a sudden, Techno feels a particular feeling emerge from his chest- pride, love, something he's usually unfamiliar with- and before he could stop himself, he engulfs Phil in a hug. 

  
Phil, surprised, hugs back.   
Techno cheers, as he says,  
  
_**"I'm rebuilding an Empire with ol' Pops!"**_

Philza smiled widely, as the two separated.  
  
He does finger guns, chuckling. **_"Eyyyyy!"  
  
  
_**  
Again, his favorite child. Technoblade.


	2. "Wilbur, My Middle."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Philza interacts with Ghostbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward + (little) fluff
> 
> MIND YOU - This was rather more set before? Fundy and Nikki ran away and made the town Drywaters. This is rather a day before, just to be more ok I suppose. 
> 
> Exile - December 4  
> Day Ghostbur gave Tommy the polaroid of the Christmas Tree with Sapnap on the top of it - December 5
> 
> Drywaters / Nikki and Fundy run away to make the place - December 11th 
> 
> Date Fanfic was set in - December 10th
> 
> OH YEAH AND PHILZA SPACES OUT A LOT IN THIS IM SO SORRY
> 
> also guys fair warning or somethin gonna refer to the example / comparison of referring to trans people using their deadname I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DONT HURT ME I MEAN NO ILL WILL OR HARM IM A FELLOW ENBY-
> 
> sorry this is bad lol

"Thank you so much, Nikki. I will most definitely enjoy these cookies, and the flowers." Philza was rather confused, when Nikki handed him a load of stuff- for free, he may add- but he didn't really complain. He puts the goodies into his inventory, as he smiled gratefully.  
She smiles back, clapping her hands together in a joyful manner. "You're welcome, Philza! I'm glad you like them." He noticed the strained smile, but didn't mention it. "I have to go now, Fundy needs me."  
Ah yes, his anthropomorphic grandson.  
  
Born when his middle child, Wilbur Soot, and this... this fish..? Yeah, a salmon, somehow made love and had this kid.   
He blinks. Wasn't her name Sally-? She must've been a shapeshifter.   
_That is weirdchamp._ He tells himself. _Well, to be fair, your wife/mistress was a Samsung Smart Fridge._ Himself tells Him.  
  
  
He internally sighs. This family tree is so scuffed.   
"Philza?" Nikki's voice snaps him out of his internal thoughts, as she was looking at him with a worried stare.   
  
"Oh! Sorry there. Yeah. Drifted off a little- anyways, I won't keep ya waiting, go on. I'll see you soon, Nikki." He smiles.  
She laughs- the laugh, looking back at it later on, was most definitely forced. He wished he could've figured out why sooner than later. -as she nods. "Okay then, see you." She waves, running off.   
  
He watches her frame slowly growing smaller, as she got farther and farther away, before he looks around, momentarily forgetting why he was here- Oh! Yes! He was gonna go talk and actually _interact._   
_"Dad!"_ Phil whips around, turning to see a familiar ghost floating over to his direction.   
Brown eyes, curly hair, yellow sweater- yep, his son. Or.. his middle child.   
  
He smiles a little. "Hey Ghostbur." The name left a bitter taste in his mouth- due to the fact W- Ghostbur, requested that he wouldn't use 'Alivebur's' name.   
_"Hey Dad! Guess what?"_ "What, Ghostbur?" _"I'm getting Tommy another polaroid! He loved the Christmas one I gave him a while back.." Ghostbur smiles proudly, happy he could make his little brother happy.  
  
_"That's amazing, Ghostbur." Phil smiled a little.   
_Oh dear, when was the last time you visited Tommy?_ Was heard in his mind, at the very back, and he chose to ignore it for now.   
  
_"Wanna come with me? We're not actually going anywhere far away, we're just going to places in L'ManBurg and taking polaroid's! He'll love them." Ghostbur takes out a camera he had.  
_"Sure, I suppose. Got nothing else to do, anyways." He laughs a bit, as he follows the ghost around. He begins to space out when Ghostbur talks about something- He forgets. He stares at his son, as he rambles on and on, taking in his features.  
  
His eyes were glistening- of course they were- without pupils. His skin was a greyish tone- he never liked it, however he couldn't find himself to openly complain about it. Reason why was because it reminds him of the fact that _his Wilbur, his musician boy, his beautiful middle child,_ was gone. And he had stabbed him.   
Wilbur- He wasn't going to refer Ghostbur to Ghostbur in his mind, no.. He just- He never really wanted to. It may seem rude, like internally referring to a trans person with their deadname, but please- let him have this one, he hates the fact that he has to refer to his son as someone _who is not Wilbur. It reminds him that he was gone, his son was gone._   
  
...   
Wilbur had his iconic yellow sweater. Not the insanely eye-sore worthy yellow color, the yellow color that is comfortable when you look at it, it matches well with your eyes and other aesthetics- minus pastel colors- and due to the fact it has the comfortable aura that comes along with it, it often makes people happy, or reminds them of home.   
The only thing that ruined it was that there was a tear in the sweater. _He was hit with a wave of sudden guilt, knowing he most definitely caused that._  
  
He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Ghostbur shook him lightly.   
_"Phil? Are you okay?"_  
  
He blinks, before nodding, laughing slightly. "Yes! Yes I'm fine, I just find myself spacing out so much nowadays."  
  
_"Oh."_ He rummages into his pockets. _"If it's sad thoughts- here... want some blue?"_ He takes out 'Blue', holding it out for his father to take.   
  
He nods gently, affirming, as Phil takes it. "Thank you Ghostbur."  
  
_"You're welcome!"_ Ghostbur suddenly hugs him, his spiritual ghost 'tail' floating around Phil- or tried to, seeing his wings were in the way.   
  
  
_"You know, I remember some things! They're kind of sad, since it is Alivebur's memories, but wanna hear them?"  
  
_Seeing Ghostbur wasn't looking at him, he grits his teeth- it's not that he doesn't like him, Alivebur, Ghostbur, or Wilbur, he just- doesn't like the past, or rather Wilbur's past- since it ends with his own father stabbing him.

"Sure." He says, with slight nervousness.  
  
Ghostbur hums. _"I remember that we got L'ManBurg back! Then.. an explosion.. and then.."  
  
  
_He gulps. Not this one.  
  
_**"Father stabbed me, and now I am a ghost!"  
  
**_Phil doesn't quite like it, of course he shouldn't, but he puts on a awkward smile, patting him on the head. 

_**"Atta Boy..."  
  
** _

_"Oh! Right! I'm gonna go give these to Tommy! See you later, Phil!"_ He pulls away and floats off, waving goodbye.  
  
  


Phil waves goodbye, the smile fading as he sighs.   
  
_Despite the... fuckin' horrible things he's done, he still loves him- he does, really! He really does. Sure. Forgive. But.. never forget. But he still loves him.  
  
__He is his son,_  
  
_Wilbur Soot-Watson, His Middle Child._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i didnt post this sooner lol

**Author's Note:**

> philza's not a bad dad he just tries to be a good one and ends up neglecting one kid alright


End file.
